


The Morning After

by ezekiels



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the morning after and Dyson is standing half naked in the bathroom. Two people know what happened last night but Bo isn't one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to sam because of denzi reasons
> 
> hints of bo/hale, bo/tamsin, and bo/lauren as well.

It’s the middle of the night and they’re being so loud. The whole neighbourhood's probably lying wide awake in horror, which admittedly isn't all too different from every other night with Bo living on this street. And Kenzi? Well, she's just a hop, skip, and jump away from Bo's room and  _damn_.

Damn, they're being loud.

Silence falls then and Kenzi’s every sense seemed heightened in the aftermath of all that noise and passion. Her eyes drifted closed, smiling in the silence.

* * *

Bo woke to a messy bed, scratches and bruises, and a whole lot of naked. Thankfully, the naked in this case was her own body. Kenzi must have helped her out of her bloodied clothes last night.

It had been one hell of a fight. Blows exchanged, chi sucked, a certain sexy wolf snarling. She would have stayed down for the count if that Howler hadn’t turned its creepy hands on Kenzi. Boy, had they gotten what was coming to them then.

And so did she.

Groaning, Bo presses her hand to her stomach. It feels tender but there's no real pain, just ghost pain. The wound that had gaped open there the night before is long gone now. A little succumbs quick fix with the help of a certain siren.

She gets out of bed and grabs her favourite kimono robe. Shrugging it on, she runs a lazy tongue along her teeth. She tastes of blood and Hale, maybe a little Tamsin from their last encounter and, if she stretches her imagination, a distant tang of Lauren. It all mixes together with her morning breathing and she heads for the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Which is where she finds Dyson standing in a towel, digging around the shelf under the sink. He doesn’t pause or tense at sensing her behind him. Just casts a smile back at her, holds up a toothbrush, and asks, “Toothpaste?”

Stunned, she points at the new little box sitting on the sink that Kenzi had lifted a while ago on reflex.

He opens it and finds what he's looking for. “Thanks,” he says, his smile a little more lazy than before.

“Yeah, sure, no problem,” she says, averting her gaze.

The moment he turns his back on her, she runs for the kitchen where she knows Kenzi will be at this time of the morning with a pot of fresh coffee. Right now, Kenzi and coffee is exactly what she needs because she's 90% sure she fell accidentally into bed with Dyson last night without meaning to.

* * *

Kenzi is leaning back against the table that serves as a breakfast nook when Bo arrives all flustered. She raises her coffee cup, cradled between her hands, to her lips and watches as Bo pours herself a cup of coffee with shaky hands. “You all right, Bo-Bo?”

Bo almost nods then let out a flustered noise and turns to her, forgetting her coffee. Defiantly not a good sign. “Why is Dyson standing in our bathroom wearing nothing but a towel?”

Kenzi bites back a smile. “Oh, I don’t know. Maybe because he stayed the night.”

Bo looks horrified. “He did?”

It takes Kenzi less than a second to decide where she's going to take this conversation and she has to hide her smile behind her coffee cup. “Kept the whole neighbourhood awake until the wee hours of the morning. Rocked this house to the very core, I must say.”

Bo drops her head into her hands.

“You okay, Bo-Bo?”

“No. No, I am so far from okay. Dyson and I were over and things with Lauren and me are finally getting better-”

“And things with you and Hale _and_ Tamsin are certainly getting betta,” Kenzi says and takes a sip of her coffee. “If you know what I’m saying.”

Bo glares at her. “Don’t even start.”

Setting her coffee cup down, Kenzi pushes off from the counter and nudges Bo away from the coffee dispenser with a knock of her hip. She finishes pouring Bo's cup of coffee and hands it to her. “Drink up, my little succubae.” She taps Bo on the nose and returns to her own coffee. “You’re so cranky before your morning coffee.”

Bo continues to glare at her but takes a gulp of coffee. It seems to settle her nerves a little before they all come crashing back. “My life is a badly written soap opera.”

“How bad we talking?”

“ _Faes of our Life_?”

Kenzi's eyes widen. “Is that a real thing?” she asks excitedly.

Bo rolls her eyes. “I doubt it. But I want off this season one end game relationship.” She balances her coffee mug in one hand and drops her face into the other. “I thought this thing with Dyson was over.”

“Cheer up. At least he’s H A W T.”

Bo peeks through her fingers to glare at her. “I weep in shame for your English teachers.”

“Moi? Non anglais!”

Bo sighs, defeated and pushes away from the kitchen bench to walk around to the other side of the breakfast nook. It's covered in all the usual shit only someone connected to the Fae of it all would need. Herbs, weapons, alcohol... “Kenz, please be serious.”

“I'm only on my first cup of coffee,” Kenzi says, offering her cup up as evidence. “No seriousness to be expected until at least the second cup.” She takes a long gulp, humming with pleasure at the taste as she set her coffee down, all of it to cover the fact she's obviously lying. This _is_ her second cup and this isn’t her shirt and she is being awful on purpose.

“Kenz,” Bo pleads.

At which point Dyson walks in.

* * *

Dyson has changed his towel for jeans but he's still incredibly half naked. Incredible being an inadequate word, of course. This is Dyson after all and even though they're exs even Bo can’t deny that Dyson looks like a god as he walks towards them.

She stops short at the sight of the horned-rimmed glasses perched on his nose. They're fakes of course and look vaguely familiar, a little like Kenzi’s shirt which is not at all Kenzi's style. Whatever his reason for wearing something so ridiculous has to wait, however, because he is heading this way. He's smiling and his eyes are shining with happiness and Bo's not at all looking toward to explaining to him that whatever must have happened is a one night thing.

Dyson walks past her to Kenzi and strikes Bo speechless by roughly pinning Kenzi against the breakfast nook to lightly and playfully kiss her.

* * *

Dyson has heard it all from the bathroom. He’d considered coming earlier, to put Bo out of her misery, but he’d let Kenzi enjoy herself a little longer. He’d liked the playful sound of her voice as she’d teased Bo about a night that hadn’t happened, at least not to Bo.

To him and Kenzi, it most certainly had happened. The absolute mess Kenzi’s room is in now is a testament to that.

Pulling back, he smiles at her. “Morning.”

She laughs at him instead of saying morning back. “What the hell are you wearing?” She reaches up to touch the fake horn-rimmed glasses he stole out of her room.

“Glasses. I think it makes me look rather dashing, don’t you think?”

“ _Rather dashing_?” she guffaws.

He leans in to steal another kiss and gets more teeth than lips; she's smiling that much. He doesn’t mind. He likes making her smile. No, he loves it. Standing up on her tip toes, she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him a little more deeply, still smiling. She gives him a sharp unexpected little shove and, with her weak little human hands, it means nothing. He lets it seem like it means something, letting himself be pushed back and snapping out a growl that he found out last night she loves.

She growls playfully back, baring her teeth.

It sends a shiver of happiness through him that he’d become used to not feeling. It's warm and light and makes him smile a little wider as he moves the glasses from his nose to hers. She looks perfectly adorable with them on and grins up at him.

“Careful, D-man. At this rate we’ll get ourselves killed. Or worse expelled!”

He snorts and rests his forehead for a moment against hers. “Wrong character.”

“My bad.” She leans teasingly in for a kiss he knows he isn’t going to get then gives him another shove. He lets himself stumble back again as she grins at him. “Well, Mr Detective Man. Don’t you have work or something?”

“I’d need my shirt for that,” he says, holding a hand out for the shirt she's wearing.

“And have you strut the sexy wolf walk of shame? Never.” She hugs the shirt around her, determined, and if Bo wasn’t right there, staring with her mouth hanging open in shock, he might have wrestled Kenzi out of it. So she wins, fair and square really, but Dyson can’t help but lean in for one last kiss before going to search for his jacket. He's hooked and, from the way she almost drags herself up from the floor to be closer to him, he gets a reassuring feeling she feels the same.

* * *

After Dyson leaves, taking a few extra kisses with him before calling Hale and heading out the door, Kenzi takes a sip of her coffee. She wrinkles her nose, unimpressed. Cold. This is the problem with human relationships, they gets in the way of her relationship with coffee. She shrugs to herself, smiling. She can’t bring herself to be mad and tosses the cold coffee down the drain to fill the cup up with some more.

Behind her, Bo speaks slowly with a voice filled with shock and disbelief. “No.”

"Yes," Kenzi counters with a grin, glancing over her shoulder to Bo as she takes a sip of coffee. She sighs happily. So much better.

“You and Dyson?”

“Me and Mr Hot _Hot_ Manliness? Yes, Definitely.” She steps forward and leaning against the morning nook to tease, “All night long."

Bo lets out a laugh and swipes out at Kenzi. She pretends annoyance, anger even, but it doesn’t ring true even as she abandones her coffee to practically dive over the nook to grab Kenzi. Laughing, Kenzi set aside her own fresh mug of coffee and runs from her, so beginning the chasing.

“No!” Bo shouted after her, climbing over the couch as Kenzi rushes past towards Bo’s bedroom.

“Yes!” Kenzi sings over her shoulder then doubles back from Bo’s room to the lounge.

It's there that Bo surprises her, tackling her down onto the couch. Pinned, she laughs and struggles uselessly as Bo shouted down at her, “You and Dyson? No way!”

“Yes way, Miss Perky. Now let me up!”

Laughing, Bo collapses unhelpfully on top of her. Kenzi's laughing too hard to care. Wrapping her arms around Bo, she sings at the top of her lungs, “Me and Dyson sitting in a tree. K I S S I N G!”

“You’re just a child,” Bo mumbles against her hair but there;s no cruel fire behind it. Bo's happy for her, for them, and Kenzi never doubted it. Alright, maybe she doubted it once or twice but she never tortured herself over it like Dyson. After all, Bo has Lauren now. And Hale and Tamsin. The important thing though is that Bo is happy and Kenzi is happy and Dyson is happy.

Sitting up on top of her, Bo says seriously, “Alright, ground rules.”

Kenzi gawkes up at her. “You’ve got to be shitting me.” She tried to sit up and push Bo off but Bo pins her back against the couch, smiling.

“Rule one," Bo beginnings, "tell me _everything_. Rule two, are you dating now?”

Kenzi laughs. “Bo, those aren’t rules! They’re questions!”

“I know where you’re ticklish,” Bo threatens with a smile. “Don’t make me use my knowledge against you.”

Laughing, Kenzi admits defeat and tells Bo everything. From the gentle kiss Dyson gave her as she’d been showing him out to what it had turned into. From the cuddling that had then occurred after the fact and the pillow talk that had gone hand in hand with it. And lastly of her date with him the coming night, a date Bo insists is long overdue.

“Hale and I were starting to place bets.”

“You and Hale are awfully chummy now days.”

“Your broke the poor boy's heart.”

“And your magical vagjayjay brought him back to the land of the living. Fuck buddies galore, I know, I know. I do live under the same roof as you. I’m not deaf.”

Bo rolls her eyes and at last gets off of Kenzi. “Alright, outfit. We need to organize an amazing outfit for you for tonight. Something sexy.”

“But not slutty.”

“And something slutty.”

“But not naked.” Bo looks thoughtful and Kenzi tackles her to the ground. “I am wearing clothes, Bo!”

They dissolve into laughter.


End file.
